


The Look In Your Eyes

by Lallyrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Cunnilingus, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage Law Challenge, Mostly Plot Some Porn, Porn With Plot, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Smut, and tea, people talk about their issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallyrose/pseuds/Lallyrose
Summary: The war has continued long after the battle of Hogwarts and things are looking more hopeless every day. A marriage law forces Hermione and Snape together. It shouldn't work, and yet it gives them both something to live for.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	The Look In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story came from. It started when I saw a picture on Tumblr of Rei being able to look at Kylo Ren properly, for the first time, once he'd fallen asleep, and as I'm not a huge Reylo fan I mistook them for Hermione and Snape.  
> The rest of the story probably came from the fact that I started this before the election was called and I was feeling rather stressed.  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Hermione woke up, it was still dark, but the few flickering candles dotted around the room allowed her to eyes to takin where she was. This was all it took for the memories to come rushing back.

She shut her eyes again willing for the unconsciousness of sleep, but it wouldn’t come. It was hardly a surprise, she was shocked that she’d been able to sleep in the first place. It had been years since she’d had a full night of restful sleep. She fixed her eyes on the ceiling, the paint was peeling and there were flecks of… she wasn’t sure. Dirt? Blood?

She was determined not to look at the other side of the bed, but she could feel the weight of another person on the mattress, weighing down the springs. The intimacy of sharing a bed still new to her. Her eyes, instead, moved to her hands, to the ring that wasn’t there the day before. She hadn’t had time to admire it yet, but she had to admit it was quite beautiful. She had assumed that Minerva or perhaps even Dumbledore had procured it, but when she mentioned it, she had been assured that he had gotten it himself. She was still surprised about it now. But a lot of things had surprised her about him, even in the few hours after the wedding. He had cooked dinner for them both, and made it clear in no uncertain terms that nothing was going to happen between them, this was a marriage to keep her safe, and he would not abuse the situation they were in.

They did have to share a bed of course; it would be too suspicious to add an extra bedroom to the small flat in the dungeon of Hogwarts they now shared. He had offered to take the sofa, but she couldn’t accept once she realised the sofa was charmed to be uncomfortable, in order to keep social visits short apparently. Typical.

It wasn’t long before she couldn’t help herself and glanced to the sleeping figure beside her. Severus Snape did not look as severe in sleep as he did awake. He looked… peaceful. It was surprising that he hadn’t woken when she did, he didn’t seem like the type of person to be a heavy sleeper. The fact that he slept with his wand under his pillow would attest to that. And yet, here she was in the unique position of being able to study her former professor’s, her new husband’s sleeping face. His worry lines smoothed, his lips slightly parted, the black hair laced with grey falling over his eyes. The sudden urge to reach and tuck it behind his ear hit her, but she resisted. This was still the man that had tormented her and her friends for years at school. She wondered if he still considered her an ‘insufferable know it all’.

But here, in sleep, he seemed vulnerable and innocent. She couldn’t look away. She moved her head slightly closer to inspect the man’s face and could smell the faint scent of aftershave, this also seemed out of character for a man who spent so long hunched over cauldrons that any scent would immediately be overpowered by whatever potion he was brewing. She wondered if he had put it on for the wedding, to make an effort- for her. A swell of affection rushed into her chest which she quickly pushed away.

She thought back to the wedding, a hushed, small affair in Dumbledore’s office. She had been allowed to invite one person and she chose Ginny, as Harry was still in hiding after the battle of Hogwarts. And since she had invited Ginny, Molly Weasley had managed to invite herself as well, and proceeded to cry through the entire thing. Hermione thought it was a little over dramatic at first, she was getting married not dying, until she realised halfway through the service that Molly was crying over the wedding that could never be, her wedding to Ron. Poor Ron.

These were dangerous memories threatening to disrupt the unshakable façade she was so good at maintaining. So, she thought instead, of the kiss Snape had given her at the end of the ceremony. It wasn’t what she had been expecting. She had never considered the professor to be romantic, but the kiss was gentle and soft, almost tender. Their eyes had met for a few seconds afterwards, Hermione hoped she hadn’t looked horrified, she was just surprised. His eyes had dropped to the floor instantly when Minerva started clapping- no one joined her. Dumbledore gave her a smile, but his eyes didn’t twinkle.

It was a marriage, as Snape had said but a few hours ago, to keep her safe. Hopefully, it would work.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort and his supporters had gone into hiding to regroup and lick their wounds. They hadn’t won, thank goodness, but they hadn’t lost either. The ministry had constant in fighting between Death Eater sympathisers (or indeed literal Death Eaters) and those who supported Harry and Dumbledore, this meant they were unable to do much governing. It hadn’t helped that there was a growing number of people who blamed Muggle-borns for the rise of Voldemort, and subsequent battle and significant loss of life. Everyone knew someone who had lost someone to the Death eaters and they wanted someone to blame.

This was why the marriage law had been suggested. The most prominent feelings from people was the need to have more separation from the muggles, Voldemort’s ideology had been seeping into the general population. Wizards travelling to muggle areas became unheard of. Muggleborns started getting harassed in the street. Hermione remembered a woman yelling at her while she was trying to get into Gringotts, asking her why she hadn’t given herself up to the Dark Lord, because if she had, her son might still be alive. No one came to her aid or defended her, and Hermione had to apparate away in case the situation became violent. At least she’d gotten away that time.

4 years after the battle of Hogwarts the marriage law had come into effect, forcing Muggle-borns to marry a randomly assigned pure-blood or half-blood wizard, in order to prevent ‘Muggle-Muggle breeding’ as it was so kindly put. In reality, Muggle-borns were almost always “randomly” selected to marry Death eaters, or Death eater’s sons or daughters and then, more often than not, just happened to disappear soon after the wedding.

Hogwarts had become the only safe refuge for Muggle-borns or sympathisers to the cause, and before Hermione’s name could be drawn, Dumbledore had hatched a plan to keep her safe, by marrying Severus Snape.

Her eyes refocused, and her mind was brought back into the present, she realised she was still staring wistfully at her former professor. It seemed unlikely that she would be able to go back to sleep now, her mind was now fully awake. She rolled over and picked up her wand from the bedside table. Very slowly she got out of bed, trying not to disturb the man asleep beside her. She softly padded across the room to the door, reaching up to place her wand in front of the bobble keeping her hair in a bun.

“Not trying to escape already are you?”

She paused and turned back towards the voice. Snape was now sat up in the bed she had just vacated with his wand in his hand, although it was by his side, as if it were there by habit rather than through fear.

“I couldn’t get back to sleep, I was going to make some tea.” She looked up at him and saw him release a breath he was holding, his outline relaxing in the dark room. “I can make you some, if you want.” she finished.

He looked hesitant at first but eventually replied “Yes, I’ll show you where everything is.” and followed Hermione into the little kitchen.

There wasn’t much, a small sink, some counters and a gas hob, and in front of them a small round antique looking table with mismatched chairs. Snape reached and got the kettle out of a cabinet, while Hermione searched for the tea.

“It’s in the last cupboard on the left, in a wooden box, I’ll have Earl Grey”

Hermione was glad for the direction, the cupboards were small but very full; it would have taken her a while to find the tea herself. The box contained around 15 different type of tea, with Earl Grey being the most prominent. She eventually chose a raspberry leaf tea for herself, while Snape filled the kettle with water and placed it on the small hob. Walking over to the table she grabbed two mugs from beside the sink, placing the tea bags in them and sat down at the table.

Snape joined her, filling the two mugs with boiled water. They both stared into their mugs. Hermione looked at the professor from under her eyelashes, she didn’t think she would ever get used to seeing Snape in a t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

Eventually the silence was broken.

“Have you been taught occlumency?”

Hermione looked at him, surprised. “Of course, I’m one of the only people alive who knows where Harry is, it was of the highest priority”

Snape frowned slightly “I didn’t know that.”

That was unexpected. “You didn’t know? I thought Dumbledore told you everything.”

“You are aware of my continued association with the Dark Lord?”

She nodded slightly, “I assumed as much.”

“Well as a result I get told very little… just in case” He raised the mugs to his lips, frowning slightly.

Hermione understood his frustration, she was also told less and less, not that there was much she could do now. Anti-Muggle-born sentiment was rising so fast it was unsafe for her to leave the castle. It was difficult standing on the side-line watching the world she loved be torn apart by hatred.

“I’m assuming you’ve put as much effort into occlumency as your studies at Hogwarts, and as such we can have a frank conversation”

It wasn’t really a question, so she gave no response. She watched her tea turn from blue to pink, it smelled sweet, although it didn’t taste of anything.

“I was going to wait a few days but seeing as we’re here I might as well get it over with” He rubbed his forehead with his fingertips as if chasing away a headache. He looked tired.

“I will try and stay out of your way as much as possible, but this marriage has to convince certain people, Death Eaters in particular, as well as the Dark Lord.”

He paused trying to find the right words.

“I’m not recanting my earlier statement; this does not require any intimacy on your part. I have gotten well practiced in the art of creating false memories. However the reason you are safe with me, is because I was able to convince the Dark Lord that I would be able to gain your trust and extract information from you, perhaps even persuade you to switch sides. In order to show that I am doing this I need to know how you would respond, even get to know you a little. I can tell given the fact you have yet to interrupt me, you’ve changed a lot since you were a student”

“Many things have changed since I was your student” She replied bluntly, her jaw set daring him to continue. He was right though, she barely recognised herself anymore. When was the last time she sat down to read for pleasure, or had tea with a friend? As much as _she’d_ changed, Snape obviously had as well. He’d lost his snark, his sarcasm, he was obviously as exhausted with the war as she was.

Her face softened. “I do want to help you. We could start now if you want, I’m not going to be able to sleep any time soon.” She paused. “How about some alcohol, do you have any?”

Snape gave her a smirk. “Alcohol is one of the only things I have in abundance”

*****

A few drinks later they were sat in front of the uncomfortable sofa, on a rug in front of the fire. As well as a sofa there was a chair that was obviously Snape’s, nevertheless he had joined her on the floor. A half empty bottle of Firewhiskey was between them.

“I don’t believe it!” Hermione proclaimed, “There’s no way that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers!” She couldn’t remember laughing like this for years.

“You better believe it, Albus is surprisingly loose lipped after he’s had a few lemon sherbet cocktails. You couldn’t imagine what he got up to when he was younger, or now even” He laughed, eyes sparkling with the thrill of gossip.

“Oh, now you have to tell me, you can’t tease me like that!”

Snape’s cheek were a little pink from the Firewhiskey and he thought for a second “Hmm, okay, fine how about this, every few months Albus transfigures his appearance and apparates to a muggle town to visit a gigolo.”

“No!”

“It’s true I followed him once.”

“And he didn’t notice?”

“What kind of spy would I be if he had?”

Hermione shook her head in disbelief “I just can’t imagine it.”

“I suppose not, but everyone has needs”

They both started laughing, well more giggling on Hermione’s side until they locked eyes and registered what Snape had just said and they both quickly fell silent. She cleared her throat awkwardly, trying not to think about what “needs” her former professor may have.

“Why did you agree to this? The marriage I mean.” She asked fiddling with her new ring. “I can’t see how it would be anything but dangerous for you. And I find it hard to believe that you did it to save an insufferable know-it-all.”

Snape sighed and stared into his drink. “I was angry for a long time, mostly at myself, for my decisions and the subsequent situation I found myself in. I thought everything would end at after the battle of Hogwarts, I thought one side or the other would win and I would die. That thought didn’t bother me I would deserve what ever happened. But I didn’t die, as you know, and no one won, the war has just dragged on and on with no end in sight.” He swirled the Firewhiskey in his glass around a few times. “When Dumbledore came to me with the idea, well firstly I thought you’d never agree. But mainly, I wanted to finally be able to do something good.”

“You helped Harry countless times.” Hermione interjected. “You’ve done plenty of good.”

“I suppose, and he’s alive which is something.” Snape rolled his eyes slightly “But it’s seeming to count for very little at the moment. So, to answer your question, yes, I agreed to this, in order to help you. I’ve had to watch so many people die knowing I couldn’t do anything without jeopardising my position. I wanted a chance to save someone.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say, she certainly hadn’t expected any kind of confession from Snape. She took some deep breaths trying to still her mind. “Do you think we’ll win, in the end?” It was a childish question she knew, but she desperately wanted to know.

“Honestly? I don’t know, the prospect seems to grow more distant every day” He sighed and then gave Hermione a small smile. “But the good news is I… well I suppose _we_ now, are in the fortunate position to win, whichever side emerges victorious.”

Hermione pulled a face “Just because the Death Eaters won’t immediately round us up and kill us as traitors, doesn’t mean we’ll win. Either way I’ll still be Muggle-Born, and you will always have worked for Dumbledore meaning you’ll never be completely trusted.”

Snape’s face hardened “No matter what happens I will keep you safe”

Hermione was caught off guard, he seemed so certain. She tried to make light of it. “You seem awfully sure about that” she laughed.

Snape turned towards her and took her hand. “I made a promise to keep you safe, nothing will stop me from keeping that promise.”

Hermione felt emotions rising in her chest once again and she tried to push them away, it was much harder than usual. Her mind kept racing. When was the last time someone had really cared about her? Beyond just being a pawn in a battleground? After the battle of Hogwarts she lost everything, Harry fled, Ron was gone, her parents didn’t know she existed. So many people had died and a part of herself had died along with them.

She looked into Snape’s eyes and saw the concern and care in them, for _her_. She couldn’t take it.

A sob fell out of her chest and she pulled her hands away, they went to her eyes to try and hide the tears that were suddenly falling. She curled up bringing her knees to her face and she sobbed and couldn’t seem to stop. It felt like something had burst in her chest, a release valve had broken. She sobbed until she couldn’t breath, until she had no tears left.

It was silent, the fire was dying out, Merlin only knew what the time was and there was absolutely no hope for anyone. But Hermione felt as if a weight had lifted, she could breath again.

All at once, she took a deep breath and launched herself at Snape, pulling the fabric of his pyjama t-shirt towards her she kissed him deeply. She could taste her own tears as their lips crashed together. And she realised he was kissing her back, hard. It lasted a few seconds until he abruptly froze and pushed her away.

“Hermione, you don’t have to do that.” He looked stricken.

She dried her eyes, feeling confident “I know, I want to. Please, I haven’t felt anything in so long” She searched his eyes, looking for permission.

“I…” He started, looking more conflicted than ever.

She wondered if he thought her too young. If he did, he would be an awful hypocrite, he was younger than her when he joined the Death Eaters he would have seen truly horrific things.

“Is that a yes or a no?” She prompted.

He was still silent, so she continued, her voice steady. “I promise it’s ok and I’m not going to regret this”

That seemed to do it. His arms went to her waist and pulled her towards him their lips meeting once again, the faint smell of his aftershave taking her back to earlier that evening, how so much had changed in so little time. She should probably start calling him Severus.

Hermione moved a leg over him so she was sat on his lap. His hands went from her waist into her mass of curly hair.

And she gasped, feeling the obvious evidence of his arousal for the first time and she heard him let out a small groan from the back of his throat as she started to move her hips up and down.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around her torso and he stood up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist to keep her up, but the motion had torn her lips from his.

“I am not fucking you on the floor” Snape said as an explanation to her questioning look.

After carrying her into the bedroom, he laid her down on the bed his body quickly covering hers, his weight holding her captive. Hermione suddenly couldn’t breath, memories rushed into her head and everything stated to go white. Snape realising his mistake shifted so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. His hand cupping her cheek, his thumb tracing her jaw bone, his eyes were apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking”

Hermione took a deep breath and gave him a smile. “No it’s ok, you didn’t know”

They continued slightly less frenzied than before, clothes coming off, legs tangled together. His hands were mapping her back and sliding down to grip her buttocks, hard enough to cause her lower belly to twist in pleasure and she smiled into his lips. She gripped his shoulders and felt the hard muscles flex under her fingers. Hermione bit her lower lip as Snape’s mouth moved to her neck pressing kisses under her jaw and down to her collar bone. His hands sliding softly over her ribs until they reached her breasts, gently squeezing them. Hermione let out a small involuntary noise. He started kissing her sternum, kissing a pathway down to her belly button and-

“Severus you don’t have to do that” Hermione’s eyes had snapped open in realisation.

Snape’s eyes narrowed slightly and he raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying that because you don’t want me to or because you think I don’t want to…”

Hermione smiled at his question but before she could respond he continued,

“because I can assure you that I _do_ want to.”

“Oh, then, yes please” she replied and then threw her head back with a groan as Severus ducked between her legs and began slowly circling her clit with his tongue. He sped up, alternating between long licks, and sucking on the small bundle of nerves.

All Hermione could feel was pure bliss, Snape clearly knew what he was doing. All she could do was moan. And slowly that swell of pressure started building up in her lower stomach, only amplifying when Snape added his fingers to the mix, curling them in just the right way, moving them in and out of her.

“Fuck, fuck I’m close, don’t stop” Opening her eyes slightly, Snape was looking delightfully pleased with himself. As soon as he noticed her watching him he moaned into her clit.

The barriers broke, if she thought she was experiencing bliss before it was nothing like this- an uncontrollable rush of pleasure. Snape continued to lap at her core until it became too much and she pushed his head away lightly .

Snape came to lie down next to her as she was catching her breath.

“It looked like you enjoyed that, and I must say you taste delicious.”

Having come down from the high of arousal, Hermione blushed at his crudeness.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to do that.” She admitted, not quite able to look him in the eye and choosing instead to study the ceiling as she had done just a few hours before.

Snape’s eyebrows furrowed slightly “Even…” He searched for the right words “Even by yourself?”

Hermione’s blush deepened, so she was grateful when he continued.

“I know what it feels like to withdraw from reality.”

He was starting into the side of her head, she could feel his gaze. But still she refused to look at him, and frowned at his statement. She wasn’t withdrawing from reality, just because she couldn’t orgasm.

“I’m not.”

He smiled in response “You’re not anymore.”

She turned to look at him. “Yes I suppose you’re right.”

He studied her face “Why are we doing this Hermione?”

It took her a while to come up with an answer. Her initial move had been more on instinct than anything else. “You made me feel safe.” She eventually admitted.

“I’m glad. You don’t have to do this alone anymore”

She moved her head onto his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, stroking her arm lightly. It was there, in the arms of her new husband, Hermione slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think!  
> Come find me on Tumblr I'm "how-utterly-ineffable"


End file.
